I Love You, Too
by STARZHEI
Summary: Kurt's side of events that happen in my story 'I Think I Love You'. This story will be updated when something I feel needs further explaining happens in the main story. Please enjoy, and review if you so feel inclined.
1. Kurt the Drunk

**Starzhei's Note:**

**- Hey guys, girls and others. This here story is a companion piece to my other story, 'I Think I Love You', written from Kurt's perspective, to give insight into what happened at the party. Im thinking of making this a continuation, updating this when I feel like certain plot points in the main story need further explaining.**

**- I edited this myself, so ALL mistakes are mine. That means, there's ALOT of mistakes in this lol. Im useless. **

**- Please feel free to review. I read alot of people saying "Reviews are like crack to me!", Seriously? Crack is dangerous, and effs up your appearance, eww. Not to mention expensive. To me, reviews are like an episode of Glee. They make me smile from ear to ear, and I feel like prancing around for the rest of the week, singing and dancing and annoying the shit out of everyone I know.**

**- Speaking of, I don't own Glee. I never claimed to own Glee in the first place, but alas, I still need a disclaimer.**

Kurt wasn't an idiot.

So when Blaine conveniently had a study hall session booked on Monday when Kurt had asked him over to his dorm to watch the SAG awards, Kurt knew something was up. And when Blaine had a doctors appointment on Wednesday when Kurt wanted help in choosing a song for his upcoming warblers solo audition, Kurt knew what was up.

It was confirmed on Friday night when Kurt had asked Blaine if he would like to go with him to Lima, to Mercedes' birthday party.

Yup, Blaine was avoiding him.

And Kurt couldn't help but be grateful. Because he had seriously embarrassed himself in front of the warbling warrior of Dalton Academy.

Kurt blamed himself for this whole mess. He mistakenly thought Blaine actually liked him. You know, liked him liked him. What a joke.

The casual touches, Kurt believed were signs of physical admiration. Every compliment on an outfit, every wink the other boy sent him, Kurt believed were advances of someone who was expressing an interest in him. But the thing he truly worshipped about Blaine, he got him. And Kurt truly believed that the feelings he had for Blaine were reciprocated.

Boy was he wrong.

Kurt had mustered up what Blaine had given him, courage, and asked the slightly shorter boy out on an official date. They had spent so much time together, cuddling on the couch watching shows and movies, giving their running commentary on whatever it was they were watching, and feeding off of each others comments. So Kurt wanted to make sure Blaine knew he was asking him out for a date, a proper one.

Kurt remembered the giddy feeling he had in the pit of his stomach all day. He wasn't even nervous at all. He thought, deep down in his heart of hearts, Blaine would say yes. Kurt remembered the smile that always seemed plastered on Blaine's face as he approached the raven haired boy in the common room and finally asked him out.

And Kurt remembered Blaine's face falling, and his sultry looking lips parting with the words, "Oh, Im so sorry Kurt, I thought you knew."

Really? Because the boyfriend Blaine went on to explain about, had never once come up in conversation the whole 2 months they had known each other.

After the disastrous attempt at scoring himself a date, Kurt had the whole night to think about it. Because the irony of his life meant that Blaine just so happened to have a date with said unknown-until-it-was-too-late boyfriend that night.

Kurt thought over every touch. Every word said, and every attentive gesture and it broke his heart for each one. It tore at him with each smile that Blaine shot at him. And he cried. And cried some more. Until he fell asleep.

They had talked during the week, of course. They had one class together, only because Kurt had to take an advanced English class. And when they were together that week, things seemed ok. Until they were alone.

That's when Blaine would become shady, and Kurt hated it. They had talked, that fateful Friday night when Blaine got home from his date with his assho, I mean boyfriend, and promised each other things wouldn't we weird between them. Kurt had lied and told Blaine he was happy just being friends, as long as they were, you know, friends.

And Mercedes was adamant that Kurt bring friends to her party, so they could all meet. Kurt saw this as the perfect opportunity to show off his new friends to his close friends, and a perfect opportunity to get Blaine away from Dalton for a weekend.

But Blaine declined, because he was going home to visit his parents. They lived in Blaine-is-avoiding-me-again, have you been there?

Kurt's roommates, Sinjin Trask, Tyrone Fieldmen and Izzy Huggins were available however. And Kurt truly liked them. They had accepted him for who he was, not what he was. And they had included him in many things they did. They were true friends. Little did he know, half the sophomore class had heard about the party and had asked for an invite. Mercedes, ever the social butterfly, was thrilled.

So Kurt arrived at Mercedes' house on Saturday night, after signing out of Dalton for the weekend to stay at his fathers house, and waited outside for his Dalton friends to arrive. 5 minutes after arriving, 4 cars, packed to the rafters with boys and a few of their girlfriends and boyfriends, pulled up and got out. Kurt sighed at the 24 people stumbling out of their respective birthdays and couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok, no rowdy behaviour. Mercedes is a boss, and she will kick your ass. Not to mention Santana, who I assume will probably try jump some of yours' bones" Kurt said, pointing at Tyrone, who, was absolutely yummy, "No fighting, no stealing, and take care of your sober driver. None of you will be staying here tonight, even if you fall asleep, so try not to do so. And most importantly" Kurt said with a massive smile, "Please don't embarrass me."

Everyone standing outside laughed loudly but promised to be on their best behaviour. Kurt laughed with them and strolled up to the front door and waited for Mercedes. She answered the door a little tipsily but brought Kurt into a bone crushing hug and standing to the side to be introduced to the hord of Daltonites.

One by one they filed in, greeting Mercedes, some with presents for her. As Kurt and Mercedes were left outside on the front porch, Mercedes waited a while and pulled Kurt to the side.

"Hey baby, how you holding up?" she asked.

Kurt had called her last Friday and told her what had happened.

"Im fine now, seeing your beautiful face. But Blaine couldn't come tonight. He had to 'meet his parents'" Kurt said, air quoting the last part.

Mercedes hugged him and smiled and reached put to pull him inside, but a loud obnoxious tooting car interrupted them.

"KURT! WE'RE HERE!"

Kurt lifted his hand to his face but laughed.

"David and Wes" he said simply.

The two said critters jumped out of their car and ran up to the front porch, before dropping to their knees, bowing at Mercedes feet.

"My lady, we are honoured to make your acquaintance" they chorused together.

Mercedes blushed and played along with them, holding her hand out for them to kiss. David kissed her hand first, then got up, hugged Kurt and entered the house. Wes then followed suit and entered the house.

"WTF are they?" Mercedes said, giggling and ushering Kurt inside by the hand.

"My sentiments exactly, my lady" Kurt replied with a wink.

Kurt was lead into the living room first, where the furniture had been removed, leaving a large dance floor where Sam and Finn were currently trying to out-pathetic each other, with many people around them cheering. Kurt waved to them and politely before being knocked down in a tackle.

"What the" he exclaimed, as everyone started laughing.

"Kurt! I missed you so much!"

Kurt smiled down at Brittany who was snuggling up to Kurt's chest, both of them still laying on the ground.

"Hey boo, missed you too" he replied, pulling her up and giving her a proper hug.

Brittany beamed and pulled him along to the kitchen/dining area where the drinks and snacks were.

"What do you want to drink? Mercedes is the best host, she has everything! Wine-coolers, beer, tequila shots, punch, juices, water. She even brought me pickle juice!" Brittany exclaimed, a mile a minute.

Kurt giggled as Brittany poured herself a tequila shot, but grimaced when she followed it with a pickle juice shot.

"B, that is seriously nasty"

Kurt turned to see Santana standing in the doorway, arms folded. Kurt smiled at her and waved, and was surprised to find himself in a soft, warm embrace by the self-appointed HBIC. It only lasted all of 3 seconds.

"Tell anyone I did that and ill shave your eyebrows off" she said harshly, "But I missed you" she said gentler.

"I missed you too. I missed everyone, where are they?"

"Artie is by the stereo system playing DJ, Puck and Rachel are getting freaky outside in the hammock" Kurt spit out his juice at that, but Brittany continued, "Quinn already left and Lauren is hitting on that Asian boy over there" Brittany said, pointing to Wes.

Kurt spit his juice out again at that sight, and caught Wes's eye. Wes seemed to be pleading with Kurt and Kurt couldn't help but guffaw out loud.

"Oh speaking of sudoku" Santana cut in, "Mike and Tina broke up."

"That's horrible, they were so cute together" Kurt said genuinely shocked.

"I think they're related" Brittany whispered.

"Not everyone with the same last name is related Britt" Santana said softly, "Although Im pretty sure Im related to J-Lo."

"Oh, ok" Brittany said, taking another shot of tequila and pickle juice.

"It was mutual apparently, but my guess is Chang got sick of Twilight not putting out. it's a shame letting prime cuisine go to waste, she doesn't know what she's missing out" Santana said nonchalantly, "He'll be begging for me by the end of the night, you watch."

Kurt screwed his nose up at Santana's comment and at the tequila shot she handed him. He had had alcohol a few times since that terrible 'Bambi incident' with Miss. Pillsbury, but it wasn't his favourite thing to do. But he accepted the shot glass before him anyway, clinking with Santana and Brittany before shooting it whole, trying to shake off the burning, tingling effect.

"Kurt Hummel" Tyrone said amusedly, walking over to the three friends at the island in the middle of the kitchen, "I never took you for the tequila type,"

Kurt's head shot to Tyrone, who was looking to Kurt's left. Kurt then turned to his left, seeing Santana not-so-subtly checking out the 6"1 French-African American. He roll his eyes and proceeded to introduce the two.

"Follow me" was Santana's parting words as she indicated with her fingers for Tyrone to follow her out.

To Kurt's surprise, Brittany snorted out loud.

"You ok Britt?" he asked concerned.

"Whatever, Im going to make out with Artie now" and with that, she turned and left the room.

Shrugging off his friends comment, Kurt poured himself another tequila shot, shot it down, and poured another. In the back of his mind, he knew chasing the horrible feeling of Blaine rejecting him away with alcohol was incredibly stupid. But the forth and fifth shot didn't seem to agree with him.

"Easy there."

Kurt turned to see Mike Chang walking into the kitchen. Kurt blushed, having been caught in embarrassment, but giggled. Mike smiled at Kurt's giggle, making Kurt blush even more.

"Hey" Kurt said with a huge smile.

"How much have you had?" Mike asked with an equally big smile.

"Six" Kurt said, raising another shot glass to his lips, before it was swiped from his hands.

"Everything ok?" Mike asked concerned.

"Not really" he said seriously, "Im sorry."

"Want to talk about it?" Mike asked, pouring a glass of water and handing it to Kurt.

"Not really, Im sorry" Kurt repeated.

"Im all for having a good time and stuff, but drinking away what's bugging you is stupid, and not like you Kurt."

"This is the most I've ever heard you speak" Kurt replied sharply, "You don't even know me."

Mike was silent for a moment for a moment, turning his head every which direction, looking for something it seemed.

"I always wanted to" Mike said at almost a whisper.

"Huh?" was Kurt's elegant reply.

"I always wanted to get to know you better. I just, I couldn't."

"Seriously? I cant believe how many people think they can 'catch the gay', and I never thought you were one of them Mike" Kurt said dejectedly, turning to leave, "Unbelievable" he said heading for the door.

"I know I cant catch the gay" Mike said hurriedly, "I was born with it."

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face his Asian friend. He cocked an impeccably arched eyebrow and folded his arms.

"What?"

Mike looked shyly around the room and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Tina and I broke up just before New Years" Mike said, pouring himself a tequila shot, and another one for Kurt.

Kurt just nodded, pacing back over to the island, standing next to Mike.

Kurt had always thought Mike was cute. He was slim, but his muscles were defined because of his dancing and football. His caramel coloured eyes always seemed to sparkle behind their slightly slanted perches. His dimples were the adorable, and according to Tina, he had one hell of a six-pack.

"My Chinese proverb for this year was to be more truthful to myself. So I told her I was bi. Cheers."

With his eyes bugged out, Kurt lifted his shot glass and clinked with Mikes and the two shot down there tequila in a shocked daze. It was a few moments later that Kurt his tongue back.

"But if you're bi, why did you break up?" he asked.

"I also told her I like someone else."

Kurt looked to Mike, who was blushing slightly. He looked so cute nervous.

"How did she take it?" Kurt asked.

"She was surprisingly supportive. Or at least as supportive as someone who just found out their boyfriend is bi and likes some guy he cant have" he rambled on, giggling a little, "She didn't come tonight."

Kurt patted Mikes arm gently with a smile. He was surprised, once again, by a hug from someone as Mike reached over and hugged Kurt. When he pulled away, Kurt noticed a stray tear run down Mikes face.

"Hey" Kurt said gently, reaching up to rub the tear away, "Its ok Michael. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me."

"Thanks Kurt" Mike said shakily, "I've always admired you."

"Admired me? For what?"

"For not giving a flying fuck what people think about you. You're stronger than anyone gives you credit for, you know that? You have no idea how much I've always looked up to you, even though I didn't really show it."

Kurt blushed and pulled Mike into another hug. Mike let his right arm fall down to hold Kurt around the small of his back, and kept it there, so they could be close as they pulled away. Kurt smiled up at Mike, and Mike lifted his other hand up to cup Kurt's face. Kurt's breath catching in his throat.

"You're so pretty Kurt. Can I kiss you?" Mike asked looking into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt couldn't help but giggle lightly at the situation. Here he was with a jock pressed up against him, wanting to kiss him. And the only thing he could think of was Blaine. How pathetic was that.

He had thought of Blaine when Karofsky had him pressed up like this, and had gone ahead and stolen Kurt's first kiss with a boy. Kurt had been disgusted, of course, having Karofsky's fat ass that close to him, his pizza breath all up in his grill. The only thing that kept him alert and able to push him off was Blaine's word, courage.

That's why Kurt laughed. Oh the irony that was his life. At least he asked his inner voice said, sounding eerily like Santana. But Kurt pressed lightly against Mikes chest and shook his head.

"sorry Mike, you'll have to buy me dinner first" Kurt joked, thankful that Mike backed away and smiled with him.

"Next weekend then?"

"Wha" Kurt choked on his own spit, "What?"

"Will you go out with me next weekend? To dinner? On a date?"

Kurt's eyes bugged out again to his Asian friends words. He definitely wasn't expecting that. Someone had actually asked him out? On a date? Someone actually wanted him?

Before he could think, Kurt smiled and nodded his head.

"Of course! I mean, yeah" he said shyly, rubbing his neck, "Next weekend."

"Great!" Mike exclaimed, "it's a date!"

"It's, it's a date" Kurt replied, his voice trembling.

Kurt had to get Mikes number, but Mike already had Kurt's.

"Chang!" the boys heard a voice down the hall heading their way.

Kurt immediately stepped away from Mike, fiddling around on the counter. He couldn't believe they had actually just had the conversation they had with no interruptions from the very busy party going on in the next room.

"Dude, I have to get back before 1. My moms shift finishes at half 12" Puck said walking into the kitchen, "Oh, hey Hummel" he said, a quick nod to the flamboyant ex-New Directions member.

"You are the worst babysitter ever" Kurt said, already knowing why Puck needed to be home.

"Pssh, she s 8, she can take care of herself" he answered arrogantly.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the mohawked jock, but smiled.

"Ah, yeah. Im ready" Mike said, looking at Kurt, "He's giving me a ride home."

Kurt said bye to Mike and Puck as they exited the kitchen. Mike turned around just before exiting and shot Kurt a wink and a smile that showed off one of his dimples.

Kurt stood there smiling, before Blaine's face popped into his head. What would Blaine think of all of this? Surely he would be happy for Kurt, right? That's what friends do. They were friends right?

Kurt shook his head, trying to force thoughts of Blaine away from his mind. He always thought about the dapper boy, always. He needed to not think about him, because nothing could ever happen between them. Blaine had a boyfriend, and soon, so might Kurt. Besides, Blaine didn't even like him like that.

"White boy, have you been here this whole time?" Mercedes' booming voice echoed through the kitchen.

Kurt smiled at his best friend and reached out to take her hand, and pulled her over to stand next to him.

"I was catching up with Brittany and Santana earlier before she devoured by roommate. And I just finished chatting with Mike Chang."

"He must have been drunk if you actually had a conversation" Mercedes laughed, "What did yall talk about?"

"Him and Tina" Kurt blushed.

"Aww, sad isn't it? I think she's still hung up on Artie, or rather just come to her senses about her feelings for Artie. I swear this glee club has more dramas than an episode of One Tree Hill."

"I love that show!" a very inebriated Brittany stumbled into the room, lipstick smeared across half of her face, "Brooke is so hot!"

Kurt and Mercedes laughed out loud as Artie wheeled himself into the room, the rest of Brittany's lipstick smeared across half of his face. Brittany climbed onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck before passing out in his arms.

"Take her to the study, home boy" Mercedes offered, pointing to the room down the hall, "If there's people in there, just kick them out or come get me, ill happily do it."

Artie nodded and wheeled himself and his girlfriend down the hall. Kurt watched with a fond smile.

"I miss you guys so much."

"Aww baby, we miss you too. New Directions isn't the same without you. Hell, the halls of McKinley aren't the same without you. Couch Beiste and Mr. Schue are really trying to get the football and glee club to ease up on each other. And Couch Sylvester isn't taking anything she sees lightly. You should see what she did to Iverson" Mercedes grimaced, shaking her head, "But its all too little too late if you ask me" she said sadly, looking at her ousted friend.

"No, its never too late. At least itll be better for future students. We have to change the world, one close-minded fool at a time."

"Damn, that's wise" she giggled.

"Blaine told me that" Kurt replied softly, "He's very wise."

"I wanted to give him a piece of my mind tonight. Next time, he has to come, no exceptions. Or ill cut him."

"Yes boss" he said, and the two friends laughed.

A knock on the kitchen door alerted the two and they looked to see a black boy with long brown curly hair standing there. Kurt waved him over.

"Hey Sinjin, what's up?" Mercedes asked, "Seriously, where did your name came from?"

Sinjin laughed and pulled up next to Mercedes.

"Its Hebrew. Or Persian? I cant remember."

All three laughed before Sinjin turned to Kurt.

"Hey Kurt, who was that guy you were talking to?"

Kurt blushed once again, and swore he saw Sinjin stifling a laugh. Luckily he didn't have to answer because a very shell-shocked looking Wes walked into the room, guided by David.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sinjin asked cheekily.

"That's no way to talk to a council member Mr. Trask!" David shot back, "But he wont tell me. He's in some sort of shock."

"OH WESLEY!"

Kurt practically pissed himself as he saw Wes jump up and run outside, away from Laurens voice. David ran after his friend and Sinjin followed after.

"You're friends are on crack" Mercedes said matter-of-factly, pouring two shots of tequila, handing one to Kurt.

"Which ones?" Kurt joked sticking his tongue out.

Mercedes swatted Kurt playfully on the arm. Just then, Sam, Finn and Artie came into the room bickering to each other happily and headed over to Mercedes and Kurt at the island in the kitchen.

"Three shots please" Finn said goofily, resting next to Kurt, draping his arm over his step-brothers shoulder.

Kurt smiled at his friends as Mercedes served up the shots.

"I cant believe my team is a bunch of alcoholic party-goers who don't even care how such poison could potentially cause long-lasting damage, not only to your entire body but also the only gift some of you have been given, your voice!" Rachel's unmistaken voice was heard saying.

"Shut it Berry! Take the stick out of your ass for longer than 2 seconds and realise that were AT A FUCKING PARTY!" Santana spat, waltzing into the room, pulling at her skirt and smoothing out her hair, "Ill have one too Chaka Khan."

Mercedes glared at Santana but poured two more shots, handing them to Santana and Rachel. Kurt giggled at Rachel's scrunched up face, but laughed obnoxiously as she took the shot into hand.

"Happy Birthday Mercedes" Kurt toasted, holding his shot up in the air.

Everyone held their shots up too, smiling at each other fondly.

"I love you Kurt" Mercedes said, as all glee friends clinked their shots together.

"WE LOVE YOU KURT!" chorused his friends, shooting their glasses of hot liquid down fast.

Kurt blushed, and actually had to fight back tears that he felt were just around the corner.

"I love you all too." he said genuinely touched, gesturing for them to gather around for a group hug.

All 7 friends gathered in an awkward group hug, but Kurt loved every 8 seconds of it. He truly felt accepted, and loved by his New Directions family.

And for the rest of the weekend, Kurt didn't think about Blaine.


	2. Kurt the Dating Part 1

**Starzhei's Note:**

**- Watched 'Silly Love Songs' tonight and LOVED IT! Oh Em Gee you guys, it was so awesome! ****The numbers were great, I squealed throughout 'P.Y.T'! How hot were Artie and Mike getting their MJ on! Im loving Brittany out of her Cheerio's uniform! She has mad style! Of course, not Kurt-mad style, but she a close second for sure. Of course, I was screaming at Blaine for not singing to Kurt like he should be, especially when Kurt's face fell when Blaine told the Warblers the guy he liked worked at he GAP! My boyfriends brother was actually filming me when I was screaming at Blaine to sing to Kurt lol, so embarrassing! And then Jeremiah looked all frumpy, and wasnt even enjoying Blaine singing to him, so I was screaming at him for being ungrateful of the deliciousness that was Blaine singing about sex toys and dirty photographs! But when they was outside and Jeremiah came out and threw his hoodie on, I was like "Hold up, he cute!". But, no, he aint Kurt. 'Fireworks' was a little off to me, but Rachel's a diva, so I can forgive her for it. Im loving the Kurtcedeschel friendship though, them diva's better work it out! The whole mono thing was hilarious. Santana looked hot in her lil' nurses outfit, and im a gay man but id totally tap that! Lauren and Puck...mmm, not sure about that yet, but that girl Ashley Fink is a really good actress, she needs more scenes. Was Tina's song meant to be heart-felt or funny? Because seriously, I couldn't control my laughter, and Mike was all cute comforting her at the end when she was so overcome with love lol. And of course, can't leave without mentioning the epicness that was Darren Criss singing Paul McCartney! That whole arrangement with the Warblers gave me chills you guys! Now that song is what they should sing at Regionals, not that horrid 'Bills, Bills, Bills' they did. But yeah, I swooned the whole duration of the song, then practically mauled my boyfriend.**

**- Oh gosh, I just read everything back lol, Im so sorry you guys, I couldn't help it! Ill stop now.**

**- About this chapter, the ending is stupid, but there's a second part to come ok? So keep that in mind. And thanks for reading, and sorry for the long ass rambling, I was just so excited because the episode was THE SHIT!**

**- I don't own Glee, or the restaurant they go to, or the nightclub either. I do own a box of Oreo's, but im about to devour them, so I won't own 'em for long. If you review, favourite and/or alert to me and this story, I might save you one though...just saying...**

Kurt woke up early on Saturday morning, trudged upstairs in his silk pyjamas and cooked his father, Carole and Finn breakfast. Organic blueberry waffles and a home-made fruit salad with extra strong coffee for his father. Kurt still didn't like his father having too much caffeine, but Burt had put forth a great argument about him needing it to function or something a rather. Kurt had stopped listening after about 2 minutes, so Burt still got to have his damn coffee.

He broke the news to Burt slowly, that he was going on a date that night. Burt had conveniently spat his coffee out at the first mention of the date, followed shortly by Finn, who did the same with his orange juice. Carole glowed, with a giant smile on her face, giving Kurt a little wink as she patted her husbands back.

Finn practically saw red at the mention of Kurt's date being with one Mike Chang.

"Is that what bi means?" Finn had asked seriously.

To everyone's surprise, Carole had burst into laugher at her biological sons silly question, and Kurt rolled his eyes at it.

After the normal father-to-son questions and answers business, Kurt left the table and called his girls to come over and help him get ready. Rachel was busy at ballet class, Tina said she wasn't feeling well, although Kurt guessed that she still wasn't completely over Mike. So Mercedes and Quinn were the only two who came over to help out. Brittany was having an intervention with her cat later that evening, so she was practising her speech, and Santana just wanst interested.

Kurt was a bundle of nerves, and had finished cleaning his room from top to bottom before the clock even broke 10 am. He then turned his attention to his closet, trying to work out the perfect outfit for the night.

Quinn settled on getting all Kurt's beauty products ready for use, while Mercedes was designated not-good-enough clothes re-hanger. After trying everything in his closet, twice, Kurt settled on the perfect outfit.

He and the two girls chatted and did each others nails for a few hours, occasionally joined by Finn, who was sitting too close to Quinn on a few occasions, Kurt noted.

At around 2 pm, the two girls left, wishing their boy good luck on his first date. Mike would come around to pick him up at 4, because he wanted to take Kurt to dinner at a small restaurant in Westerville. Kurt was confused as to why Mike would want to drive 2 hours away just for dinner, but had said there was a special place he wanted to take Kurt to, that would be a surprise.

His only clue from Mike was to dress casual in clothes so Kurt could move around in them easily. Hence the fretting over the perfect outfit.

Kurt showered, using his favourite peach and apricot exfoliating body scrub, and washed his hair with his $50 a bottle conditioner. After towelling himself off, he got into his half an hour moisturising routine. Once that was finished, he then moved onto his hair. Combing through his soft, silky brown hair, her blow dried, and styled it to perfection, with the aid of 2 bottles of the best hair-spray, so his hair would stay in place, yet still keep its soft texture. Sorry ozone.

Spraying himself with his Armani perfume, Kurt then began to get dressed. Mercedes had steamed his outfit earlier, so they were ready to be wore. After pulling on his plain cotton briefs, Kurt chose a simple cotton-silk blend, light grey v-neck t-shirt. It was the only thing he thought would work for wherever Mike planned on taking him after dinner. It was easy to wear, yet still satisfied his fashion appetite. And the silk felt great against his skin.

He then chose to wear skin-tight, off-white jeans, that had 3 silver plated buttons down the side of both legs, Kurt had added them himself to give the simple jeans an edge. He then chose a plain white long-sleeved sweater and topped the outfit off with his favourite Burberry military trench-coat. He considered wearing his white trench, but decided on the grey one with large silver detailing on it instead.

He didn't really need accessories, so Kurt settled on wearing a simple white belt, with a diamond studded buckle. Feeling like he needed some colour, and to give his outfit an edge, Kurt chose a black-white and grey printed Gucci scarf, and brought the whole ensemble together with his new, red pointed-toe ankle boots that had a small 2 inch heel.

Looking into his full-length 3 way mirror, Kurt had to smile at himself. He looked good, if he did say so himself. Probably one of the more conservative outfits he could put together, excluding that of his Dalton uniform and his former New Directions performances outfits.

Glancing at the clock, he realised that it was 10 to 4, and Mike would be there any minutes now. Going upstairs carefully to avoid creasing his spectacular outfit, Kurt made his way to the fridge.

"Oh honey, don't you look…" Carole said from the doorway, in awe.

"Fabulous? Yes, Carole, I do" Kurt smiled, taking a vitamin water out of the fridge.

"I cant believe you're going on your first date!" Carole exclaimed, sitting down on a stool.

Kurt blushed and looked down self consciously. Then the doorbell rung.

"Ill get it, Ill get it! No one move, Ill get it!" Finn yelled, running down from upstairs.

Kurt's eyes bugged out as he heard Finn say Mikes name after opening the door. Carole laughed lightly, pulling Kurt with her through into the entrance way.

"Nice to meet you again, sir" Mike said politely, shaking Burt's hand.

Kurt winced slightly as he looked at his fathers and his dates hands clasped tightly together. His then looked up to Mikes face, as he was staring straight at Kurt.

"Wow, you look…" Mike trailed off, scanning Kurt up and down.

Kurt blushed once more until a loud cough was heard from Burt's direction.

"Where are you two off to tonight?" Burt asked, turning to face Mike.

"Uh, were heading out to dinner in Westerville sir. Then I have a surprise destination in store for Kurt" Mike smiled.

"What kind of surprise kid? No funny business, you hear me?"

"Oh no, absolutely not sir" Mike said, then leant in to whisper something quietly to Burt.

Burt nodded slowly at whatever it was that Mike was whispering to him, and Kurt hated it!

"Ok, well, lets go" Kurt broke the silence, actually startling Finn a little, who was standing on the stairs glaring at Mike.

Carole gave Kurt a small hug as Burt turned to face his son.

"Got your phone? Your keys?"

Kurt simply nodded.

"You two be back before midnight, you hear?" Burt pointed and looked at Mike.

"Yes sir, ill have your son home safe and sound" Mike smiled, placing a hand on Kurt's back.

Mike and Kurt left the Hummel-Hudson residence, Mikes hand on Kurt's lower back, ushering him to his car parked outside. Mike opened Kurt's door and lead the small boy in, before returning to his side of the car, to drive. The pair of boys chatted friendly on the 2 hour drive, listening to music and commenting on the various artists of the songs.

At the restaurant, Indulgence, the two ordered their food and chatted some more while they ate.

"How has everyone taken the news?" Kurt asked gently.

"Me coming out? My mom was surprisingly cool with it. She never expected it of course, and she'd rather me date girls of course, but she accepts me" he smiled.

"That's great Mike, what about your father?"

"He's different" Mike said sadly, "He was raised in a traditional Chinese upbringing, so he was disappointed. He actually hasn't even spoken to me all week."

"Oh, Mike, Im so sorry" Kurt condoled, placing his hand over Mikes.

"Thank you, but ma says he'll come around" Mike smiled again, and pulled his hand away from Kurt.

Kurt frowned at the gesture, but said nothing about it. Shaking his head, he asked the question he was dying to ask.

"Do you think you'll come out to the rest of the school? You know, now that you've come out to the kids in glee."

"I've been thinking about it all week actually" Mike laughed, "Those most important to me know now, so that's great. Although…" Mike stopped and smiled shyly.

"Although what?" Kurt asked curiously, leaning closer.

"I kinda chicken out. I only came out half way" he laughed self-consciously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I kinda took the easier option for now. You know? Bi now, gay later."

"Oh" Kurt said, shoving Mikes shoulder jokingly, "Yes, chicken!"

Kurt and Mike laughed gently as the waitress came and cleared their table. They then placed their order for dessert, Mike ordering an ice-cream sundae for the both of them to share.

"So, where are we going after this?" Kurt asked when their dessert had arrived.

"You'll have to wait and see. Though I think you'll have to lose the sweater" Mike pointed at Kurt with his spoon.

"Michael Chang! Just because you brought me dinner, does not mean ill be getting naked with you any time soon!" Kurt mocked.

"You can keep it on, but you'll just get too hot and sweaty wearing it" Mike shrugged with a smirk.

Kurt and Mike giggled, as they ate their shared sundae. Of course, Kurt only had about 2 spoonfuls, and left Mike to eat the rest by himself. They talked more about McKinley and Dalton respectively, and laughed about their randy bunch or friends.

After paying for the cheque, Mike quirking an eyebrow when Kurt slid the bill across the table to Mike, then the two bursting into laughter, they headed out to Mikes car, pulling on their coats.

"So you just assumed id pay huh?" Mike laughed as he got into the passengers seat.

"Oh, no, I don't assume. But, you were going to pay anyway. This may be my first date, but Im very adept at dating etiquette ill have you know. The man always pays for dinner" Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"Uh, Kurt, you do know you're a dude right?" Mike laughed again, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Of course I am, but as we have observed tonight, you opened the door for me, you pulled my chair out, and you have basically taken charge all night, so paying for the dinner is part of the deal. Besides, I do not have a problem taking on the more feminine role of this date, so long as you are performing such gentlemanly gestures towards me" Kurt smiled widely, "Plus, did you not see my fabulous shoes?"

Mike laughed so hard he almost swerved off of the road.

"Now, I demand to know where we are going" Kurt said, folding his arms.

"Almost there" was all Mike said.

A few minutes later, they pulled into a dark parking lot behind a building where Kurt could hear loud music. Mike got out of the car and came around to Kurt's side to help him out of the car.

"Seriously though, you should really lose the coat and sweater" Mike said as he himself started to take off his own coat.

Kurt raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow as Mike pulled of his own black coat and blue sweater, tossing them into the back seat of his car. Standing in just his singlet and black skinny jeans, he then pulled on a purple, blue and green plaid button-down shirt, leaving the top 3 buttons undone.

"What in good Gaga's name are you doing?" Kurt asked, folding his arms.

Mike laughed quietly at his date, then pulled off his own black leather shoes he had wore for dinner.

"We're at a nightclub Kurt" Mike said, gesturing to the people walking towards the building, "We're going dancing!"

"Are you crazy? You bring a full change of clothes and you couldn't even give me a heads up?" Kurt asked annoyed, taking off his own coat and sweater.

"It was a surprise!" Mike reasoned, pulling on his yellow Air Jordan's.

"I can't dance in these!" Kurt held out his leg to indicate his heeled shoe.

"People wear heels while dancing all the time" Mike shrugged with a huge smile on his face, "It'll be fine. Ill catch you if you fall down anyway."

Kurt huffed, but had to smile. The night air was a little cold against his arms, but at least he had chosen the t-shirt he had. It was loose and it would be ok to dance in. Wrapping his scarf back around his neck, Kurt turned towards Mike then practically screamed when the Asian boy ran his hand through Kurt's hair.

"What the fuck!" Kurt swore, eliciting a smirk from Mike, and crazy looks from people walking past.

"You swore! I've never heard you swear before!" Mike said excitedly.

"Well consider yourself lucky since you're about to die a horrible death!" Kurt said between gritted teeth.

"Im sorry, but mess your hair up a little. You look hot" Mike said simply.

Kurt blushed and turned around to hide it. Catching his reflection in the window of the car, Kurt did actually like what he saw. His hair was a little looser, and it complimented the look. Sighing, he turned back around to face Mike.

"Ok, ill give you that. But touch my hair one more time…"Kurt pointed at Mike, who smiled and held out his arm for Kurt to link with.

"Scouts honour" Mike said, and the two headed for the entrance.

It was a teenage nightclub, so the pair had to show their id to prove their age. Apparently teenage night clubs are excellent areas for pervy old men to come to scout for easy girls, presenting their own fake id's to make then look younger.

Once inside the establishment, loud techno music could be heard. Kurt wasn't a big fan of the genre, but had to admit that the beat left you urging to just break out in dance. Which is exactly what Mike started doing.

Kurt couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he watched his date bust out into funky moves that made it look like he had no bones whatsoever. Kurt noticed many party-goers cheering on Mike, using his name, meaning they must know him.

When a techno remix of Lady Gaga's Bad Romance started, Mike literally pulled Kurt into the crowd who had gathered around in a circle to watch Mike and a few others dance. Kurt shook his head vehemently but to no avail. A;; the people dancing seemed to be doing the same type of dance, and Kurt quickly picked up the steps, falling into line with everyone else.

He had to admit, he was having a fantastic time, and this date was shaping up to be perfect.

After a few more songs, Kurt needed a drink, and Mike needed a bathroom break, so they headed in separate directions. When Kurt got to the bar, he ordered a bottle of vitamin water and sat at the bar, drinking it. Turning his head to look at the other people at the bar, Kurt choked on his drink when he saw a certain blond-haired boy chatting up a curly-haired girl.

Said boy just so happened to turn and caught Kurt's eye. Kurt tried to glare at the boy, who then stood up and headed his way.

"Do I know you?" Jared asked, fixing on a charming smile.

"No, you don't" Kurt snorted, "Jerk!" he said under his breath.

"Im sorry? Did you just call me a jerk?" Jared asked, furrowing his brow.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did! Did you even care about Blaine at all!" Kurt said angrily, glaring at the other boy.

"Blaine? How'd you know- Oh, you're the guy he was with last night!" Jared remembered, "Kurt I assume?"

"Are you even gay?" Kurt asked, still angrily, "You cheated on him with that red-head last night, now you're chatting up that hussy over there! Was Blaine just some type of experiment for you!"

"What? no of course not! I cared for him deeply. Its his fault I cheated on him!" Jared blamed, equally as angry as Kurt.

Before he knew it, Kurt reached out a slapped Jared across the face. Shocked, Kurt raised his hand up to his mouth.

"What the fuck!" Jared yelled, holding his face, "Look, I know youre defending you're boyfriends honoured, but he cheated on me first! I should be slapping you!"

"Excuse me? Blaine cheated on you? And wait, what? Hes not my boyfriend" Kurt said confused.

Jared looked at Kurt, eyebrows furrowed together, curiously looking at him.

"You two aren't going out?" Jared asked gently.

"No, of course not. Were just friends. And he was going out with you until last night at the game."

"But I saw you two together at the coffee shop, and he always talks about you. I just thought…"

"Blaine would never cheat on anybody. And he may not have loved you, but that doesn't give you the right to do what you did to him" Kurt said icily.

"But I thought, the way you two were at the coffee shop was so…" Jared shook his head, "Oh my god, I just assumed" he said, burying his face in his hands.

"You know what happens when you assume then, don't you?" Kurt fixed him a sneering look.

"You make an Ass out of U and Me?"

"No, _You _make an _ass_ out of _yourself! Not to mention a few slaps across the face"_

"I really thought you two were fucking" Jared said, making Kurt spit out his drink he had just taken.

"Excuse me, we do no such fowl thing. And, were just friends."

"He took you're hand last night when you two walked away" Jared pointed out.

"Friends do that" Kurt shrugged.

"You two were flirting up a storm at the coffee shop" he said monotone.

"Were not."

"You two were sharing a cookie!" Jared exclaimed.

"Look, we're just friends ok, he doesn't even like me!" Kurt yelled, "He had you" he said, quieter.

To Kurt's surprise, Jared laughed, the patted him on the back.

"I see. Well, im out of the picture nowk, obviously" Jared said sadly, "So he's all yours."

"What? No, he doesn't even like me" Kurt objected.

"He may not have cheated on me physically, but he definitely did emotionally. He didn't even like me, remember last night?" Jared said, raising his eyebrow, "But what I saw at the coffee shop was real. He likes you, a lot, and by the red mark im sure is developing on my face as we speak, you like him a lot too" Jared said, then simply turned around and walked away.

Kurt sat there speechless, watching Jared disappear into the crowd. That was crazy, Blaine didn't like him, right? He has a boyfriend. Or, well, had a boyfriend.

Kurt's eyes bugged out at his thought. Maybe Blaine did like him, but couldn't be with him because he had a boyfriend, Jared. But now, Jared isn't even in the picture anymore. Maybe he could be free to be with Blaine now.

"There you are!"

Kurt turned to see Mike next to him.

"Oh, yeah" Kurt said quietly.

"Everything ok?" Mike asked worried.

"Yeah, everything's fine" Kurt said falsely.

Just then, a techno remix of Beyonce's Single Ladies started blasting, and Kurt couldn't help smile at the look on Mikes face.

"Tina showed me the video" Mike whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt flushed beet red as Mike pulled him into the crowd of dancers.

"You looked pretty hot in it, I have to say."

Kurt didn't say anything, because in an instant, Mikes lips were pressed against his. It was soft, and sweet until Mike pulled back and looked at Kurt. Kurt was shocked, of course, but didn't hate it. He leant in this time, pressing his lips against Mikes. This kiss was slightly harder, as their lips lapped against each others.

Mike smiled as he pulled away, resting his forehead against Kurt's.

"You ok?" he asked Kurt.

"Yeah" Kurt breathed.


	3. Kurt the Dating Part 2

**Starzhei's Note**

**- Based on chapter 2, this story must be pretty bad. I got zero feedback from it whatsoever. No reviews, no alerts, nothing. Im so sorry you guys, ill try give you something more next chapter.**

**- This chapter, as it is basically a second part to chapter 2, probably is equally as bad. My sister read it and said it was all over the place and didn't make much sense to her. Im feeling self-conscious about it now, but I need to post it before I lose my nerve and delete the whole thing and give up completely.**

**- Shortest authors note for me lol, here's the story...**

**- Sorry again.**

After their chaste little kiss in the club, Kurt and Mike danced for a bit longer. At around 10 pm, Kurt and Mike left to make the 2 hour trip back to Lima.

Kurt was tired from all the dancing, so he sat quietly in the passengers seat while Mike drove. He thought back to their shared kiss on the dance floor. Nobody had even batted an eye at the two boys kissing, and Kurt loved that fact. He also recalled the fact that he really enjoyed the kiss with Mike.

His gentle make-out session with Brittany was all good and fine, but she was a girl. Her lips were soft, she smelt nice, and she didn't use tongue. So blind by his jealousy over Finn bonding with his father, he had tried to act more butch. And during that timid and idiotic _whatever the hell it was _with Brittany, Kurt actually wished that deep down his kiss with Brittany would mean something. It just simply didn't because as lovely as the blond girl was, so innocent in her mind and always cheery and sweet, she was undeniably female. And shit just wouldn't fly with Kurt.

Karofsky. Well, Kurt rather forget all about Karofsky, because, well, he was _Karofsky. _His first proper kiss with had been taken from him against his will, had been stolen. As much as Kurt would desperately rather forget that it ever happened, sadly he just couldn't. The meaty jock was the biggest homophobe in McKinley, probably Lima, and at least top 5 in Ohio, _but he liked boys!. _

He had made Kurt's life difficult right from the beginning of Kurt's freshman year, and darn right made it hell for the out and proud countertenor. Kurt had met Blaine the day before, and the curly haired saviour had given Kurt courage to take a stand and fight back. He confronted his bully in the locker room after a particularly hard shove was given to him out in the hallway. A few people had actually taken notice when he was thrown into the lockers that time, so it must have been worst than the other regular shoves.

Needless to say, Kurt had not planned on losing his gay lipginity that day. After heated words were exchanged between the bully and his main victim, a few small threats and Kurt very much telling Karofsky to _go fuck himself, _Kurt felt heavy hands grabbing his face, and pizza breath and rough lips pressed against his own. The lip raped had lasted all of 2 seconds, but it had felt like hours of torture to Kurt. When the homophobic homo pulled away from Kurt, he actually had the nerve to lean in _again_, for another kiss.

Luckily Kurt had gained some of his control back and pushed away from the disgusting monster, who very much whimpered like a kicked dog, punched the locker and left. Kurt hated Karofsky already at that point, but he just pitied him now. He was a lost soul, trying to fit in to high school norm. And he would forever be Kurt's first boy kiss, and unfortunately he could never change that fact.

So he could only move on from there, from _that_. He had, of course, thought Blaine would be his getting-over-the-ordeal kiss, but Mike had taken that honour. Mike, who he had just gone out on a date with. Who was now driving him home from said date.

An image on Blaine popped into Kurt's head, and he tried to push it aside. Kurts earlier conversation/argument with Jared came flooding back to him too. Was Jared right? Did Blaine like him like that? Did _he_ like Blaine like that?

Well the last one was obvious.

"You ok?" Mike asked, looking over at Kurt briefly, before returning his gaze to the road, "You're awfully quiet."

Kurt sighed and relaxed himself a bit and swept his messy bangs away from his eyes.

"I was just thinking about stuff" Kurt answered.

"Care to share?"

"I was thinking about the kiss" Kurt chose to answer, "Our kiss."

"Oh" Mike's voice sounded higher, "Was it ok?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, it was great" Kurt answered honestly, smiling.

"Good" Mike said with a smile of his own, "You're a great kisser."

"Really?" Kurt blushed, "It was only my third kiss. Second with a boy" he said before he realised what he was saying.

Kurts eyes bugged out and he swiftly shut his mouth tightly. He turned to look at Mike, who looked as tense as Kurt. He gripped the steering wheel tight, and looked like someone had punched him.

"Are, are you ok?" Kurt asked worried.

Mike looked over at Kurt for a second and relaxed a little.

"M-me too" he said quietly.

"What?" Kurt asked confused.

"It was my third kiss ever, and second with a boy" Mike said, still quietly.

"Oh" Kurt said, relaxing a little bit, "Cool."

A silence fell over the two boys for a few minutes, neither boy knowing what to say next. The current song on the radio changed and began to play Proud Mary by Tina Turner. Both boys smiled at the song.

"Remember out number to this" Kurt said smiling, turning the volume up a little more, "My arms hurt that whole week we were in wheelchairs."

"Tell me about it. I gained so much more respect for Artie after that" Mike spoke genuinely.

"Well that was the point of the assignment" Kurt laughed, "Im surprised no one was seriously injured, although Mercedes did tip out of her chair once."

"Matt and I thought it would be fun to try the chairs at the skate-park" Mike laughed, "He totally skinned his knee and his whole left shin and had a twisted ankle."

"Oh my gosh, seriously? Before or after the number?" Kurt asked interested.

"Before. Luckily we didn't have a do the performance on our feet though" Mike smiled, remembering the incident.

"Something tells me he still would have performed had we had to on our feet."

"True. He's definitely stubborn" Mike said, shaking his head.

"He really started to open up towards the end of last year to the rest of us. Too bad he had to leave when we were just starting to become friends. I bet you miss him a lot?"

"Yeah" Mike said quietly.

Kurt turned to look at Mike, who had taken a hold of the steering wheel tightly again. His face looked pained and sad. Kurt frowned at his friend and wanted to ask what was wrong but thought against it. Another silence fell over them until a few minutes later when Mike sighed heavily and looked to Kurt.

"Matt and I were together" Mike said almost at a whisper.

Kurt snapped his head towards Mike, his mouth dropping to the ground.

"Huh?" Kurt said louder than he thought he would.

"Before he left" Mike said louder than before, but still quietly, "We broke up. That's why he left."

"Huh?" Kurt was still trying to process this information.

Mike exhaled loudly and nodded his head.

"He wanted to come out but I was too afraid of what everyone would say. Then when Tina and I were at Asian camp, it just kind of happened. I was scared of coming out, so I started making out with Tina. Matt dumped me and left town. I haven't heard from him since. He doesn't want to talk to me."

"Mike, I" Kurt started, shocked by what the other boy had just told him, "I have no idea what to say."

"That's a first, Kurt Hummel" Mike said, a small smile on his face.

"Matts gay?" Kurt asked, still very confused.

"Mhm."

"And you two were together?"

"Yup."

"You two were gay together?"

Mike laughed quietly at that, then smiled shyly, looking at Kurt.

"Yes Kurt, we were gay together."

To say Kurt was shocked was an understatement. He had spent his whole childhood and now teenage hood being ridiculed and teased and bullied for being gay. His biggest tormentors were the football team once he entered high school, and he knew that 3 of those footballers were gay.

Admittedly, Mike and Matt had never participated in the tormenting of Kurt when the rest of the football team had, but Kurt couldn't help but be a little upset that they never offered him friendship or comfort or support. They were the same, so why did he always feel so alone?

Kurt sighed heavily as he realised that he was alone. Because he was so flamboyant and out there and so obviously gay. Matt and Mike and Karofsky were guys guys. They were strong, and played football and so straight. Kurt couldn't hide the fact he were gay, even if he wanted to.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt asked gently.

Mike turned to look at Kurt, who looked sad.

"You were the first person Matt wanted to tell" Mike answered, "And you were the second I told."

"I know you needed to wait until you were truly ready to come out, but I felt so alone for so long. We could have become friends much earlier. We could have supported each other" Kurt said quietly, sitting back into his chair, "I always thought that I was alone."

"Yeah, you're right" Mike sighed, "I guess we were cowards. I was a coward anyway. Im sorry that you felt so alone" Mike said honestly, reaching out to hold Kurt's hand.

"You're not a coward" Kurt said, squeezing Mikes hand.

Mike smiled, then pulled his hand away. Kurt frowned at his empty hand. He had gotten so use to holding hands lately, because he and Blaine always held hands.

Kurt settled back into his seat thinking about Blaine. He had been Kurt's first openly gay friend. Just knowing that there was someone else like him made Kurt feel less lonely. Finally someone who knew what it was like to be a boy who liked other boys. Someone, a boy, who wasn't disgusted by him, of touching him. Someone who held his hand for no other reason than to hold his hand.

Before he knew it, Mike was pulling up to the sidewalk outside of Kurt's house.

"I guess this is me" Kurt said with a small smile.

"I had a good time tonight" Mike smiled, leaning against the back of his seat.

"I did too, revelation and all" Kurt and Mike both laughed at this.

"I don't mind who you tell about me, but you can not mention anything about Matt?" Mike asked politely.

"Of course. Secrets safe with me" Kurt smiled, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the door.

"Do you think we could do this again?" Mike asked gently, "A second date?"

Kurt stopped and shut the door. Sighing, Kurt turned to face Mike.

"I like you Mike, I really do. I just, a second date as friends could work, but anything other than that…" Kurt said as gently as possible.

To Kurt's surprise, Mike smiled genuinely and reached out to hold Kurt's hand.

"That's fine. In all honestly, I don't think Im over Matt. But I had the best night tonight, so thank you."

"This honesty thing you're doing is great" Kurt smiled, "Those Chinese proverb things are an excellent idea" they both laughed.

"Not bad for a guy who most of the school thought was mute last year, right?" Mike said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Call Matt" Kurt said, gaining a questioning look from Mike, "Explain to him what happened. Even just for closure."

"He doesn't want to know me" Mike said sadly, "I screwed up."

"Then visit him. Fight for him" Kurt said adamantly.

Mike thought it over for a few minutes before smiling and nodding his head.

"I really should have come out to you a long time ago. We could be best friends" Mike said, reaching out to hug Kurt.

"Its never too late. Think of tonight as a new start. Everything today wasn't too intimate, so we were just two friends getting to know each other better."

"Two friends who kissed" Mike pointed out with a slight chuckle.

"Oh yeah" Kurt blushed, "I kissed Brittany and you kissed Tina and they're friends of ours" Kurt reasoned, "So its just like those situations."

The two boys laughed together.

"So who was the boy?" Mike asked leaning closer.

"What?"

"You're boy kiss, who was it with?"

Kurt paled, his mind racing with the thought.

"Blaine!" Kurt blurted out.

"Who?" Mike asked confused, "Oh, you're friend from Dalton?"

"Yeah" Kurt nodded his head fast, "Yeah, him."

"He's pretty cute" Mike smiled.

Kurt blushed, even as he felt his pulse slow down, forgetting about Karofsky and thinking about kissing Blaine.

"He's very cute" Kurt corrected.

The two friends laughed until the front porch light of Kurt's house was turned on.

"That must be a warning" Mike guessed.

"Well I better go. Thank you for tonight" Kurt thanked.

"Call me ok? I want to hear about this Blaine guy."

"Call Matt" Kurt blushed, "And yes, ill call you. This is the beginning of an epic friendship my friend. Like Thelma and Louise. Im Geena Davis because I get the hot guy played by Brad Pitt."

"I haven't seen that movie but sure" Mike laughed.

Kurt got out of the car and shut the door, but bent down as Mike rolled down the window.

"Goodnight Michael" Kurt said with a big smile.

"Night Kurt."

Kurt walked off to the front of his house and Mike started the engine and drove off. After watching Mike drive off, Kurt made it inside of his house. Walking past the living room, he spotted his father sitting on the couch pretending to watch the TV.

"How'd your date go kiddo?" Burt asked, turning off the TV and following Kurt into the kitchen.

"Fine, dad" Kurt smiled at his father as he flipped on the kettle and started to make a cup of tea.

"He didn't, uh, try anything did he?" Burt asked tentatively.

"No, dad" Kurt answered, "we've decided to just stay friends."

"Well, that's good I suppose?"

Kurt finished making his cup of tea and sat it down on the table. After taking of his coat, sweater and scarf, Kurt sat down.

"Thank you for being cool about this dad" Kurt thanked his father honestly.

"I knew this day would come, I just wish your mom would have been here to see her baby come home after his first date, you know?" Burt smiled shyly.

"Yeah, but you're here and that's all I need" Kurt reached over to hold his fathers hand.

"And I wish she was here to have _the talk _with you too."

"Oh Gaga, not tonight please dad" Kurt groaned, picking up his tea and standing up.

Burt chuckled to himself before standing up and holding his son by the shoulders.

"Not tonight, but it is coming, and soon. Now, get to bed kid."

Kurt nodded and gathered his clothing in one hand and held his cup of tea in the other. Walking to the door to his basement bedroom, Kurt stepped onto the first step and turned around.

"Dad?"

"Yeah kiddo?" Burt asked, watching his son.

"I love you" Kurt smiled.

"I love you too son. Always."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Kurt."

Kurt shut the door and walked down into his room. Throwing his clothes onto the couch, Kurt sat his tea onto his bedside table and stripped off his clothes. Walking over to his dresser, he pulled out his black silk pyjama pants and a Legalize Gay t-shirt Blaine had given him.

Kurt sat down on his bed, intending on drinking his tea before he swiftly fell asleep. Vaguely recalling he had forgotten his moisturising routine, Kurt smiled into his dreams, thinking of the curly haired boy who had given him this t-shirt he was wearing.

The curly haired boy who had given him a lot of things. The curly haired boy who had given him guidance, who had given him acceptance, who had given him hope.

The curly haired boy who had given him love.


End file.
